you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Manabu Horikita
|inggris = }} |Horikita Manabu}} adalah murid dari kelas 3-A dan mantan ketua OSIS. Dia adalah kakaknya Suzune Horikita. Latar Belakang Tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang Manabu Manabu, disamping fakta kalau dia memasuki Advanced Nurturing High School dimana dia akan naik melalui peringkat dan menjadi murid paling dikenal dan paling dihormati. Pada titik tertentu, ia menjadi ketua OSIS yang mendapatkan lebih banyak rasa hormat dari siswa. Adik Manabu, Suzune Horikita, yang selalu menndambakan kemampuan akademiknya, ingin mendaftar di sekolahnya tapi ketidakmampuannya berasosiasi dengan yang lain tidak pula mengubah pandangannya akan menempatkan dia di Kelas-D. Manabu sangatlah marah oleh ini saat kegagalan adiknya akan merusak reputasi yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah. Penampilan Manabu adalah pemuda tegap dengan tinggi rata-rata dengan rambut abu-abu pendek dan mata berwarna violet. Biasanya dia terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah standar bersama sepasang kacamata. Ia juga pernah terlihat mengenakan celana renang seperti saat di kolam renang. Kepribadian Manabu adalah pria yang sangat cerdas dan serius yang sangat berdedikasi pada tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS. Dia memiliki banyak keterikatan pada peran tersebut karena dia yakin reputasinya akan ternoda jika diketahui bahwa adik perempuannya berada di Kelas-D, kelas terendah. Dia tidak mentolerir alasan karena dia tidak dapat percaya atau menerima kata-kata saudaranya bahwa penempatannya di kelas bukanlah kesalahannya sendiri. Tanpa penyesalan, dia hampir saja berusaha menyerang adiknya sendiri, yang menunjukkan sisi kekerasannya, sebelum Kiyotaka Ayanokōji ikut campur. Dengan cepat dia berusaha melepaskan amarahnya padanya tapi serangannya mudah ditepis oleh dirinya. Setelah pertempuran kecil, daripada meminta maaf kepada adik perempuannya, dia hanya menegur sifat anti-sosialnya dan menyuruhnya untuk bekerja lebih keras jika dia tidak ingin berada di kelas rendah sekolah. Dia tampak menikmati situasi yang menarik perhatiannya seperti yang ditunjukkan saat dia menyeringai pada keluhan terhadap Ken dan saat dia memberi tahu Sae mengapa dia hadir. Terlepas dari pandangan dan reputasinya yang serius, dia tidak memberi pujian kepada mereka yang mengesankannya seperti yang ditunjukkan saat dia berbicara Arisu Sakayanagi dan Kōhei Katsuragi tentang keberhasilan mereka dalam ujian. Dia menunjukkan sikap ini lagi saat dia memuji Kiyotaka setelah dia menahan diri dalam pertempuran melawannya. Dia tampaknya telah mengembangkan rasa hormat terhadap Kiyotaka karena tindakannya telah menarik perhatiannya, yang terlihat saat dia mengisyaratkan bahwa Kiyotaka dengan sengaja memasuki Kelas-D karena percaya bahwa dia menyembunyikan apa yang dia mampu. Dia kecewa saat Kiyotaka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak memenuhi harapannya seperti mendengar Ken. Namun, dia rela membiarkan Kiyotaka menjadi bagian OSIS karena dia sangat mengagumi bakatnya dan bahkan saat tawarannya ditolak, dia tidak menyerah untuk merekrut Kiyotaka. Kemampuan Sebagai Ketua OSIS, Manabu memiliki kekuasaan besar terhadap para murid, khususnya ditunjukkan ketika dia mengintimidasi Kakeru Ryūen, anak nakal dengan pengaruh tinggi. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dikenal yang bisa menimbulkan ketakutan dalam Suzune Horikita yang biasanya datar dalam segala masalah. Dia sangat mahir berkelahi saat dia memegang gelar 5-Dan dan 4-Dan di .You-Zitsu Novel Ringan — Novel Ringan Volume 1 Beberapa keterampilan bela dirinya ditampilkan di Episode 2 ketika dia menyerang Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, walaupun dia mengindari terkena dengan cukup relatif, membuat manabu terkejut. Dia memiliki sisi perseptif karena dia dapat mengenali bakat Kiyotaka dari pertempuran singkat mereka dan langsung mengidentifikasi dia sebagai siswa yang mencetak nilai yang sama selama ujian masuknya. Ini terlihat lagi karena dia tahu bahwa Kiyotaka memiliki peran dalam penarikan keluhan Kelas-C. Plot Dia pertama kali terlihat berpidato kepada murid tahun pertama yang menyuruh mereka mempersiapkan tahun baru di sekolah. Manabu kemudian terlihat mengamati Kelas-D dari kantornya sebelum berbicara dengan Arisu Sakayanagi dan Kōhei Katsuragi, memuji nilai tes terakhir mereka. Dia kemudian bertemu dengan adik perempuannya yang sangat mengganggu untuk dilihatnya. Suzune mencoba untuk meminta saudaranya tentang bagaimana dia berubah tapi dia tidak menerimanya karena penempatannya di kelas terendah di sekolah akan merusak reputasinya. Dia menuntut agar dia meninggalkan sekolah untuk menghindari aib lebih lanjut atas namanya, walau dia menolak, menyatakan bahwa tidak peduli apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia akan membuatnya menuju Kelas-A. Mendengar ini, Manabu mendorongnya ke dinding memarahi dia atas tindakannya yang memalukan dan mencoba menyerangnya saat Kiyotaka Ayanokōji turun tangan, setelah menyaksikan semuanya dan menasihati Manabu atas tindakannya saat dia menyuruhnya melepaskannya. Suzune meminta Kiyotaka berhenti karena bukan urusannya, tapi saat dia mematuhinya Manabu menyerangnya tapi dia menghindari dan mengelak serangan Manabu yang lain. Manabu terkesan oleh penampilan ini menanyakan Kiyotaka jika dia belajar bela diri yang dia memberikannya jawaban yang samar. Manabu segera menyadarinya sebagai murid yang scorenya semua lima puluh di ujian masuk dan kuis terakhir. Dia bertanya pada ini bahkan mengisyaratkan kalau Kiyotaka menyembunyikan kecerdasannya pada suatu tujuan tapi dia menolaknya. Manabu pergi walau tidak sebelum mengekspresikan kekejutan kalau adiknya membuat teman tapi dia mengabaikannya saat dia mencaci dia mengatakan bahwa dia perlu mengakui kekurangannya. Manabu lalu menerima kmplain dari Kelas-C, berhubungan tentang serangan oleh Ken Sudō. Manabu memanggil beritanya menarik dan mendengarkan sidang demi para murid. Dia memimpin pertemuan memberitahu Sae Chabashira kalau jadwal sibuknya menyebabkannya untuk hadir. Kehadirannya menyebabkan Suzune menjadi tidak percaya diri dan ketakutan sampai Kiyotaka membawanya kembali ke perasaannya dan dia memberikan pidato yang menyangkal versi Kelas-C tentang bagaimana pertarungan dilakukan sebelum memanggil satu-satunya saksi, Airi Sakura, keluar. Sakura memberikan bukti bahwa dia hadir dengan menggunakan foto dari kameranya yang menyebabkan Manabu menunjuk Kazuma Sakagami, guru skeptis kelas 1-C dari foto unik yang dimana merupakan salah satu gambar dari Sudō dan bocah-bocah kelas-C fighting bertarung di belakang. Buktinya dianggap kecil karena hanya membuktikan Sakura ada tapi tidak yang memprakarsai pertarungan dan ini menyebabkan Kelas-C menyarankan hukuman yang sesuai. Suzune menegur ini, mengarah ke sebuah argumen diantara mereka yang diberhentikan oleh Manabu, menyebutnya menghabiskan waktu dan memberitahu mereka kalau dia akan membuat pilihan di hari berikutnya dan jika tidak ada yang maju ke depan akan ada pengusiran di atas meja. Setelahnya, dia meninggalkan kantor dengan Akane Tachibana untuk menemukan Sakura dan Kiyotaka, dia menyuarakan kekecewaannya saat dia menyatakan kalau ketika dia melihat Kiyotaka hadir dia berasumsi there was a strategy involved but Kiyotaka disregarded this as it was Suzune's actions. Manabu then questioned whether Suzune really did so by herself as Kiyotaka confirmed it, causing him to wonder. He turned his attention to Sakura about her presence in the hearing stating if she couldn't prove it then it was a lie. He caused her to get nervous but Kiyotaka defended her, while in response Manabu attempted to attack him again as the latter dodges his strike and Manabu questioned as to whether he has something planned but got another vague answer. Sometime later, the students of C-Class withdrew their complaint and he accepted though pondered why they did so, suspecting Kiyotaka was involved. While he and Tachibana were walking, they met Kiyotaka in the hallway. Manabu explained the recent events and asked if this proved Sakura was telling the truth before he congratulated him on his victory, but Kiyotaka once again gave Suzune all credit for the act. Glaring at Kiyotaka, Manabu had asked Tachibana if they had an opening for a secretary on the Student Council, to which she confirmed. Manabu offered the position to Kiyotaka, while Tachibana questioned his intentions only to be silenced by a gaze from him. He repeated this offer for Kiyotaka to join the council, however he rejected it in favor of living a regular school life. Manabu accepted this choice for now but told him not to disappoint him as he and Tachibana walked off. At the pool, when students of classes 1-A and 1-C tried to get Ken Sudō to move and almost fight, Manabu arrived. After jumping off the top floor, he let everybody know that even though they are engaging in leisurely activities they are still on school grounds. He soon bore witness to his sister's speech of how its possible for D-Class to reach A-Class and his only reaction was a glare at his sister who responded in the same way. Trivia References Site Navigation